The invention is based on a sensor for performing distance measurements in accordance utilizing the ultrasound-echo principle, in particular for determining and indicating approaching distances between vehicles and obstacles in close range with an ultrasound transmitter and receiving converter for emitting the ultrasound signals and for receiving the ultrasound signals reflected by the obstacles; the converter consists of an insulated-type transformer with piezo-ceramic resonators disposed thereon.
A method for the distance measurements in accordance with the ultrasound-echo principle is described in German patent application No. P 30 36 081.7, which can be used in particular for determining and indicating the approaching distances between vehicle and obstacle in the close range.